Falling Into Ice
by Beth of Liz
Summary: Riza is sent to Fort Briggs with what seems to be an important letter, she finds her self fighting to identify what she is feeling for a certain Major General, but what happens when Olivier asks Riza to come with her on a small mission. Drama soon follows... (Has Yuri/Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is something that quickly popped into this crazy head of mine, I don't know how good it is but , please read, enjoy and review also if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. **

Coronel Roy Mustang was sitting down behind is desk, staring down at the now addressed envelope in his hands, his face was serious but not harsh "Lieutenant Hawkeye" he paused waiting for the young blonde to raise her head from her papers and look toward him, there wasn't an single thing he could fault about Riza, she worked hard and always stayed on top of her duties, her work ethic was unmatched. She eventually pulled her eyes from her papers and looked towards him "Yes Sir" she said in her monotone voice, "I need you to travel to the North and deliver this to the Major General personally" he held her gaze as she took in his words, "You will be staying at Fort Briggs for the week, when you get back be sure to tell me what the General has said". She nodded and rose from her seat, walking toward his desk and taking the envelop from his hands "Yes Sir" she said while inspecting the envelope that was now in her guarded hands.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 0500" was the last thing Mustang said, Riza was too busy studying the envelop to notice a smug grin come across her commanding officers lips, what is he planning? Riza had already turned on her heels and headed toward the office door but Mustang spoke up as she was about to exit, "Enjoy your trip Hawkeye" he said with some weird gleam in his eyes. Riza just nodded and continued to walk out closing the door behind her. "This is going to be interesting" Mustang thought to himself now grinning broadly.

* * *

It was now 9 in the evening and Riza was just finishing her packing for her trip to the North, Black Hayate was now bouncing around Riza's feet waiting to be feed, though he is obedient, waiting to be fed for the past two hours does break ones limits of patience. Riza's finally finished and looked down to the young dog that was now looking up at her with his head slightly cocked, wagging his tail. Riza gave an apologetic smile and Hayate barked, "I'm sorry, I'll feed you now" Riza said making her way down the hallway and toward the kitchen, Black Hayate quickly on her heels.

She quickly prepared his dinner and they went through their usual routine before he eats, she patted him on the head and smiled "Kain Fuery is going to look after you while I'm gone so be good" she said while standing to her feet. She walked toward her bedroom and changed into her night-clothes which consisted of a pair of white panties and a loss sleeping shirt, as she crawled into bed her mind began to race. "What am I going to do about...her" she thought to herself and sighed staring at the moonlight that had planted itself across the ceiling, "As long as I keep my head down I should be fine" she said now closing her eyes.

* * *

It was 0500 and Riza was punctual as always, she was at the train station by 0430 and the train left on time. The ride would be long and it left Riza plenty of time to stew over the thoughts running through her head. "Why does the General thinks so highly of me any way...does she like me?...don' t be ridiculous Riza she's the Ice Queen, an ice hearted woman, like you could break that ice" Riza scoffed to herself and what she was thinking, looking out the window but not really taking in the scenery. "Why do I care so much of what she thinks of me any way" she said heavily "Don't be stupid you know exactly why" she mumbled aloud.

The trip felt unbearable at this stage, Riza couldn't stop thinking and only 2 hours passed of the initial trip with still approximately 3-4 hours to go. "Brain just fuck off" she groaned thumping her head back into the chair causing a thud as it came to rest on the top of the seat. At this stage Olivier had just become aware that Briggs was expecting a visitor and she didn't seem too happy about it, all she was told was that a soldier from Central was due to arrive within a few hours with a letter from Mustang. Olivier was pacing around her office trying to figure out who this soldier would be, "If it's one of Mustangs men then it could only be one person" she stopped dead in her tracks as this thought crossed her mind, her heart did this weird thing that she didn't understand but she just shook it off.

The rest of the hours passed at a slow pace, Olivier paced around her office and would as usual bark orders at her men who loyally obeyed them. By the time Riza's train pulled in her ass was numb from the uncomfortable seats, there was no one to meet her at the station, she was left to carry her bag and head toward Fort Briggs on foot. Once she reached Briggs her lungs felt like they would explode from the exercise of walking through knee-deep snow and the freezing cold air, her cheeks were slightly pink and even in the cold a small bit of sweat covered her brow from the long walk. If it weren't for the fact that the men were aware that Briggs was expecting someone, Riza would have been blown away by the men on guard.

A large man escorted her into the Fort and showed her, her quarters for the week, she luckily didn't have to share with any of the men. She was soon told to follow him again and he led her to Olivier's office where she was told to sit and wait, he knocked on the door and a growled "Enter" was heard from the other side of the door. As he stepped in the door closed quietly behind him, a muffled conversation could be heard but the words weren't clear, he soon stepped out nodded to Riza who to the cue to stand and go inside. He held the door as the small woman walked into the room and he quickly closed the door behind her, leaving Riza alone with Olivier.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, so you're the one Mustang sent, let me guess he was too lazy to get off his ass and do this himself" Olivier's icy blues eyes locked with Riza's, Riza always found there banter amusing even when the other person wasn't present. "He had other things to attend to Ma'am" Riza said still holding the gaze of those icy blue eyes, Olivier scoffed and rose from her seat behind her desk "Sticking up for him as always Hawkeye" Olivier said. Riza couldn't identify the Ice Queens tone, Olivier watched intently at the younger woman, it was at that moment the Olivier noticed how clear and soft Riza's skin looked, how deep her eyes were and how soft and pink her lips looked.

Olivier was intrigued at these thoughts, she has had her experiences especially with a few women in the local villages over the many years, it was rare for her to take a bed mate but when she did it was only for the night, though the amount of woman she spent the night with over the last 15 years could be counted on one hand. Every time she accompanies a patrol through some of the villages some of the woman would whisper and look at each other, others would giggle and blush, those who had spent the night with her would give a knowing smile and Olivier would nod her head slightly in recognition. It would seem that word would secretly get around to some of the woman about the beautiful blonde General taking someone to bed; the rumours about those nights were outstanding. Though Olivier was not one for fraternizing, it would be a one night thing and that was it, as in her words "You can't always be satisfied on your own". Olivier smirked inwardly for a moment at how far her thoughts had actually gone.

Riza noticed a strange look on the Generals face that she didn't recognise, she began to feel uncomfortable at the gaze that she was receiving and reached for the letter in her pocket, before she knew it the strange look was gone on Olivier's face, as Riza stepped forward she pulled the letter out of her coat and handed it to Olivier whom was now leaning against her desk, "Coronel Mustang wanted me to give this to you, I am to report immediately back to him once I am back in Central" Riza said while Olivier took the letter from her hand and looked down at it. Riza stepped back and watched as Olivier opened the letter and began to frown, her expression went from stern, to seemingly pissed. Before Riza knew it Olivier had scrunched up the paper and through it across the room and swore under her breath, Riza shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to do, she knew she was speaking out of rank but she had to say something "Is everything alright Ma'am" Riza asked trying to hold her ground.

Olivier looked up with a livid look on her face and Riza's heart began to race, she tried her hardest to hold onto Olivier gaze and for her stance not to waver but she was struggling. "I don't know why you stay with that dog Mustang" Olivier growled and pushed herself from against her desk and made her way back to her seat. "Ma'am?" Riza questioned not sure of what to say, Olivier was now seated and looking intently at Riza, "I man like him doesn't deserve a soldier like you, I'm sorry to say Lieutenant you have been sent here for nothing" Olivier said now leaning back into her chair and crossing her legs. "You deserve more recognition Hawkeye, if I were you I'd consider a transfer, if you work here at Briggs I can offer you so much more" Olivier growled once more, Riza just stood listening to the woman in front of her show her distaste for the man. "Work here at Briggs Ma'am" Riza said almost dumbly, she had been offered this transfer before but this time something was different in the sounds of Olivier's offer.

"Yes Lieutenant, if you work here at Briggs I can offer you more than you are getting, you are an able soldier and you deserve the experience, I can offer you promotion, fame, riches, power...lo" Olivier cut herself off and frowned "What the fuck" Olivier thought to herself. Riza nodded and considered what the General had offered, but she didn't know what the last thing the General was going to say was, "I will consider it Ma'am", Olivier nodded "Dismissed Lieutenant, I will have you orders by early morning tomorrow, for now rest, you're going to need it". Riza saluted and turned on her heels exiting Olivier's office. As she walked down the halls the smell of gunpowder and artillery was prominent, by the time she reached her quarters she felt like a nervous wreck that had just come undone.

"Shit" Riza exclaimed as she closed the door to her room and leaned against it, her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt like her stomach was in knots. "What was that last thing she was going to say and why was she looking at me like that" Riza said to herself making her way toward her bag and started unpacking. "Does she like me" she paused for a moment, "Don't be stupid Riza, your imagining things that aren't there".

Little did she know that Olivier was pacing around her office wonder why she did all those things. "Maybe it's just sexual attraction" Olivier thought while walking past her desk, to the door and back to the desk again "I haven't been with any one for years and it's been weeks since I have had the chance to rub one off", Olivier continued to pace and think of what was going on "What was with the last thing I almost said any way, I have no time for that word or its concept so why would it almost fall out of my mouth, I haven't used it since I was a young child and even then it was rare". Olivier continued to argue with herself on and off for the rest of the day in between giving orders, punishments and paper work.

* * *

The next 2 days went quickly, Riza was worked harder then she had ever worked before but she felt as if she was doing so much more, Olivier's praises were rare but every time Riza received one she cherished it and took in all of its meaning. The men seemed rough and tough on the outside but a few occasions she had conversations with them and they were just like any other human beings, they had loved ones, wives, girlfriends and families. They missed them and loved them dearly, some had the sad stories of Dear John letters, one of the ways they kept their spirits up was they created a board in the food hall and they posted pictures of their loved ones, one section was dedicated to all the letter they received about how much their wives or girlfriend were upset about something the dubbed it "The Wailing Wall".

It was now Riza's third day at Briggs where she was asked to go to Olivier's office, all week Riza had been receiving strange looks from Olivier which would make her heart race and her stomach turn, she did very well to hide it but on a few occasion when Olivier gave her a few tips on her snipering position and readjusted the way Riza was laying made Riza blush slightly and she had a strange feeling build between her thighs but she did everything to dismiss it. Riza knocked on the door and waited to be granted permission to go in; "Enter" came Olivier's strong voice, as always Olivier was seated behind her desk with her eyes looking down toward paper and her hand writing things down franticly.

'Ma'am you wanted to see me" Riza said now a meter away from Olivier's desk, Olivier eventually looked up "I need your assistance with something" Olivier said locking her icy blue eyes with Riza's amber ones. "Drachmann soldiers have been spotted in a small hide out over the ridge, I don't want to take more men than necessary so I want you to accompany me as a sniper and take them out" Olivier said plainly, "Yes Ma'am" Riza said still not breaking Olivier's gaze, they stayed that way for what seemed to be a minute. Olivier eventually looked away and back down to her papers as she spoke "We leave in an hour, be ready" Riza nodded and saluted "Yes Ma'am" and she left the office.

Riza waited for Olivier out the front of Briggs, she had a small pack and a sniper rifle attached to her back and her two pistols attached to her belt, when Olivier arrived like always her sword was attached to her belt along with her pistol and she carried pack on her back and also had her own sniper rifle. "Are you ready Lieutenant?" Olivier asked looking serious as ever, Riza nodded and Olivier began to walk away, Riza quickly followed behind, they never held much of a conversation, just saying this and that occasionally breaking the silence.

Riza wasn't expect this next question to be the thing to break the silence, "Do you love him?" Olivier said bluntly still trudging through the knee deep snow. "Love who" Riza said blankly, knowing exactly who Olivier was talking about, "Mustang, do you love him?" Olivier said now turning around and facing Riza who was less than a meter away. "No...I don't" Riza said still shocked at the question its self, Olivier's eyes seemed to soften slightly and what seemed to be a smile ever so slightly came across her face as she turned around to walk away.

It didn't take them long before they reached the top of the ridge, they picked off the Drachmann soldiers easily and the sun began to go down as they started the return trip back. "It's getting dark we need to take a short cut" Olivier said looking up toward the sun that was slowly falling behind the mountains, they reached an iced over river and Olivier stepped on the edge testing its strength. "It still hard we should be safe to cross" she said looking over toward Riza, they slowly made their way across when it happened, a loud crack was heard from the ice under Riza's feet and Olivier immediately stopped and turned around yelling to Riza "Stop!", Riza was 10 meters away from her. Riza stopped in her tracks as the sounds of the ice cracking continued but slowly lowered, at this point Olivier was almost already on the shore. Riza eyes were now wide and panic began to set in, Olivier stayed composed for the moment.

"Step forward slowly" Olivier said calmly, Riza looked down at her feet causing Olivier to speak again "Riza look at me" Olivier was surprised she used her first name, Riza did as she was told, looking into Olivier's eyes and slowly stepping until the crunch got louder, she was now 7 meters away when it happened, the ice suddenly gave and Riza went straight under into the frozen water "Riza!" Olivier yelled and ran out onto the ice not caring for the risk; she slid over to the hole that Riza had fallen through. Riza's heart felt like it stopped from shock as the cold water took over her body, the weight of her uniform and clothes began to take its tole as they soaked up the water adding extra weight.

She was running out of breath quickly and she felt like she couldn't move, as water started to fill her lungs, the light from the gap in the water began to get more distant, as Riza's vision faded and everything went black she suddenly felt like she was being yanked upward then nothing. She suddenly awake to lips on hers and turned her head coughing up what seemed to a cups full of water, but it didn't end there the water that had found its way into her stomach came rushing up and she throw up at least a letter of water, the whole time she could hear faint endearments and a hands holding her torso up but she was so incoherent she didn't know what was happening.

The chill quickly set in and she was pale as snow and her lips were blue, she blacked out again from exhaustion and cold. Olivier carried Riza to a nearby cave at this point it was almost dark and Olivier had to act quickly, she quickly made a fire with what she could find. She ripped off Riza Briggs coat and uniform so she was no longer in wet clothes, Olivier took off her own Briggs coat and then her military jacket so she could dry Riza off to some extent. The fire was soon burning hot as Olivier continued to dry Riza, she wasn't being gentle or sensitive with the drying, she need to get Riza warm now or they would be in serious trouble. She roughly rubbed over Riza round breasts and torso, lifting up Riza to dry off her back and then made her way down Riza's hips and legs.

Olivier then used her Briggs coat to wrap Riza in it and laid her down as close to the fire as possible without putting her to risk of getting burnt. Olivier was only sitting in her uniform pants and her black under t-shirt of her jacket, if it weren't for the fire Olivier would be freezing, the chill was making itself clear as Olivier slowly began to shiver, she constantly got up to walk around, trying to keep warm. She knelt down to check on Riza who was still cold like a little ice block, Riza stirred slightly, opening her eyes slightly and then they closed again "Shit Riza" Olivier exclaimed felling Riza still shivering and starting to run a fever. She pulled Riza's naked body into her arms and wrapped her Briggs coat over the both of them, she mumbled endearments and stroked Riza's hair, Riza semi conscious instinctively wrapped her arms around Olivier's neck and hugged her close. Olivier stiffened for a moment then relaxed, the heat between the two of them soon grew and Riza seemed to settle, she was no longer shivering and her skin started to colour again.

Olivier stayed awake most of the night, watching the fire blaze as she throw what sticks she had near her into the fire without waking Riza or losing any body heat. As she gazed into the flames her thoughts began to wonder "This is my fault" she said quietly looking down at the sleeping blonde tucked into her arms and holding close to her body. Olivier stayed staring into the fire, she gently removed herself from Riza, earning a small whimper of protest from the younger woman, she felt the clothes that Riza wore and they were still fairly wet, luckily her uniform jacket had dried off and she could put it back on.

She walked back over toward the sleeping blonde pulled her to her again, readjusting the Briggs jacket to cover them both. Riza slowly began to stir causing Olivier to stiffen realizing how affectionate she had been, she was also became suddenly aware of how worried she was for Riza's health. Riza slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a new look in those icy blue eyes, they looked worried and confused, scared maybe, Olivier stared down into Riza's tired amber looking eyes and Riza smiled softly.

"Hey" Riza said quietly, she didn't know what to say and well "Hey" sounded like the best thing to say to her right now, she gave a weak smile. "Hi" Olivier said surprisingly soft, still unaware that she was still holding Riza to her as protectively as ever. Their eyes seemed to stay glued for some reason, Olivier couldn't and wouldn't look away and Riza kept her gaze as equally but they didn't know what to say. They both were unaware that their faces had slowly inched closer together, they could feel each other's breath against their skin and their lips were now inches apart. Now wasn't a time for words it was time for action, before they knew it there lips touched and their eyes slid closed, drowning in the soft touch.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: God this is so lame aha I'm sorry D: , please review and let me know what you think, PM me if there is something you want to see or have added in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding Behind Ice

**Authors Note:** Thank you **lilbit1016 **for your review and also thank you for reading and reviewing my other story "When An Ice Heart Begins To Melt" I'm glad you liked it and it means allot. Also a lot of this chapter is framed around a song that I really love and it reminds me a lot of Olivier and Riza as a couple so if you have the time look up the song "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens. I find that the lyrics are really significant to me for this pairing in this storyline.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

_Their eyes seemed to stay glued for some reason, Olivier couldn't and wouldn't look away and Riza kept her gaze as equally but they didn't know what to say. They both were unaware that their faces had slowly inched closer together, they could feel each other's breath against their skin and their lips were now inches apart. Now wasn't a time for words it was time for action, before they knew it their lips touched and their eyes slid closed, drowning in the soft touch. _

Olivier suddenly pulled away and her body stiffened, she looked away, her eyes not allowing her to look at the now concerned looking blonde in her arms. Riza brought a hand up from under the jacket and brought it to Olivier's face, her hand was cold against Olivier's warm skin, she placed her hand under Olivier's chin to pull her to face her. Olivier's eyes still avoided landing on Riza's, "Olivier" Riza said quietly and short of breath, Olivier's eyes slowly drifted to hers but her expression seemed defensive like all her barriers had come rushing back up again but her eyes were different, they seemed vulnerable. Riza studied Olivier's face for a moment before Olivier spoke "I'm going to go find some more firewood, your clothes should be dry by now" she removed herself from Riza and began to make her way out of the cave.

Olivier looked over her shoulder before she exited "Get dressed while I'm gone" and with that she left into the blundering wind. Riza stared after Olivier for a while before slowly moving to collect her things. In the mean time Olivier was trudging through knee-deep snow in search of fire wood and in need of finding some distance between her and the Lieutenant that was sending her down into a mental spiral. Olivier's thoughts were sending her into a giant whirl wind of unwanted emotions, she was angry and she felt lost "What the fuck is happening to me" Olivier growled as she swung a large branch she just picked up against a tree in frustration making a loud cracking sound echo through the mountains.

She let out a heavy sigh and slumped up against a tree "Pull yourself together Olivier" she said while looking up to the clear sky showing the dazzling stars, "This shouldn't be happening and you know it" she said inwardly looking at the shining lights in the sky. "This isn't just attraction is it" she said to herself as she put her fingers to her lips and touched them slightly, knowing that Riza's lip had just been there. "I can't do this" she said harshly to herself while pulling the hand that had just been on her lips through her hair in frustration, she lurched herself off the tree and continued to pick up what wood she could find without journeying too far away from the cave. Mean while Riza was having her own thoughts play havoc with her, "Did I do something wrong" she thought to herself staring into the fire a few feet away from her.

Olivier soon returned with a large stack of wood in her arms, she remained silent the whole while as she placed them near the fire and put a few logs on. Riza watched silently, unsure of what she should say or if she should say anything at all, Riza still looked slightly pale but her colour had come back more too normal, she no longer looked pure white and her finger nails and lips were no longer blue. She watched as Olivier pulled a canteen from her pack and walked over to the entrance of the cave, grabbing hand pulls of snow and pushing it into the canteen; she walked back over to the fire and placed near the flames for a few moments. Olivier opened the bottle and look at the water that was once snow, she walked over to Riza and handed it to her, "You need to keep your fluids up and keep warm" she paused as Riza took the bottle and had a small mouthful "After the shock your body received I'm not convinced you're out of the woods just yet".

Olivier's voice was slightly harsh and her form was firm as she sat a few feet away from Riza, "Get some rest, you'll need it for the hike tomorrow, I'll keep watch tonight", Riza slowly nodded and she felt as if her heart would break at the sight of the once gentle woman to her now so cold like ice. Riza lay down and rolled over on her side, her back to the Major General, her heart crying out for her to say something, to ask if she'd done anything wrong but she didn't, the cave was filled with the sound of crackling fire and the howling of frozen wind.

Olivier watched as Riza rolled over, she knew she was being harsh, but she needed to distance herself to maintain her ice-cold image when she returned to Briggs, she had no time for emotional attachments and she intended to sever this one before it grew to close and to strong. She always admired Riza, she worked hard, was a capable soldier and a loyal subordinate, but there was something else playing at hand. Olivier always thought Riza was an attractive young woman, you would have to be a blind man not to and even then they could sense her beauty, but this was becoming more than attraction and desire, this was becoming more.

Olivier began to scowl looking back towards the fire, she had to what was best, but what was best?

* * *

Riza awake to see low sunlight streaming into the cave and a light snow fall coming down, she rolled over to see Olivier awake staring into the fire. She looked tired and her skin was slightly more pale than usual, the slight bags under her eyes gave away her tiredness though the woman never would admit it. "You're finally awake Lieutenant" Olivier said still looking into the fire she kept burning through the whole night, "We leave in half an hour" Olivier sad finally looking over to Riza who was now standing.

The packing up was not hurried, the fire was left to burn out, and what little belongings they had were carried out with them. As Riza followed Olivier through the hike it stayed silent between them, Olivier seemed to be concentrating hard on her steps, her balance was shaky as her fatigue started taking effect, when Olivier stumbled she fell into a fallen tree, the sound of penetrated flesh was heard and the clear colour of crimson meeting white snow as Olivier body found a sharp piece of wood. Riza went to her rush to her aid but Olivier pushed her aside refusing her help. Riza felt like her heart had shattered as Olivier pushed herself off the tree, the sound of her flesh ripping could be heard and a large grunt escaping her lips. Olivier put pressure on her side and continued walking she cursed at herself; the more she was cold to Riza the more it seemed to affect herself but she refused to acknowledge the wound in her side properly. A trail of blood was being left with every step Olivier made, but she kept on walking.

Olivier was being fuelled on her own self loathing and kept on hiking; they were a mile away from Briggs when Riza finally had enough. "For fuck sake Olivier" Riza yelled causing the taller blonde to stop in her tracks and draw in a ragged breathe, she stormed over to Olivier and shoved her to the ground, straddling her hips and ripping open the bottom of Olivier's jacket to revel her stomach and the wound that had been placed there, it was a gaping hole bleeding quite aggressively. Riza opened her own uniform and ripped the bottom of her black shirt into a long strip, aggressively bandaging Olivier's side so it was tight and stop the bleeding.

Olivier had a somewhat amused look in her eye at the balls that this young woman suddenly possessed, her heart felt like it was on fire at the power that the young amber eyed woman seemed to hold at that moment, Riza re-buttoned Olivier's jacket, pulled her Briggs Coat closed and stood up off the woman's hips. Riza fixed her own jacket and coat while Olivier rose to her feet, Riza still seemed aggressive and powerful and this made Olivier's heart beat faster, Olivier's eyes held a look of bewilderment as she watched Riza who was 2 feet away from her, she couldn't help it anymore her desire to retaliate was strong.

She knocked Riza to the ground, pinning the young Lieutenants arms by the sides of her head, Olivier's body laying perfectly against Riza's, "I didn't expect you to be the forceful type Lieutenant" Olivier said with a voice of amusement. Riza's eyes were wide with shock, her breathing was accelerated and her cheeks slightly flushed, the look of shock on Riza's face made Olivier smirk, she lowered her face so her lips were now brushing up against Riza's ear as she spoke. "Thank you...for helping me" she said in a low tone, she then removed herself from Riza and slowly began to walk, looking over her shoulder she looked back to see a still shocked Riza laying in the snow "Are you coming?" she called over her shoulder casually.

At that Riza hurried to her feet to follow closely behind Olivier and hour later they made it to Briggs. Both women had to go to the infirmary to be checked up on, Riza was cleared of any illness due to her bodies' exposure to the severe cold. Olivier had to get several stitches in her side and a shot of antibiotics to help fight any possible infection that may arise. "So how did you manage this one General" the doctor asked while pulling a needle and thread through her skin, "An accident" Olivier said flatly, watching the needle pull through bloodied flesh, "Hmmm well take better care next time, looks like you haven't slept for a week", Olivier just grumbled her response and brushed him off. Once Olivier's wound was stitched she was quickly behind her desk attending to forms and giving out orders to her men.

When Olivier finally left her office it was near midnight, she turned the corner at the end of the hall when she bumped into an equally tired looking Lieutenant. "I thought I told you to have the rest of the day off?" Olivier said flatly, Riza smirked weakly "I wanted to finish my duties" this caused Olivier to smile slightly. "You should be resting and that's an order Lieutenant" Olivier said pointing toward the hall that leads to Riza's quarters with a slight joking tone. "Yes Ma'am" Riza said with a chuckle and began to walk away; she suddenly turned around and looked at the general who was staring after her. "General?" Riza said while a few metres away looking now nervous, Olivier cocked her said slightly "Yes what is it Hawkeye" Olivier said curious and seemingly tired after all she did, hike up a mountain, pull Riza out of ice water, carried her to a cave, nursed her to health, stayed awake the whole night, got slightly impaled, hiked all the way back and still continued to work afterward.

"I want to speak to you...about what happened" Riza said quietly looking Olivier in the eyes, Olivier nodded slightly a gestured for Riza to follow her, they walked silently toward Olivier's quarters and Olivier closed the door after Riza walked in. "What is it" Olivier said looking at the now obviously anxious blonde, "I don't think I thanked you for saving my life when I fell through the lake, I remember vague things but not allot of what happened" Riza paused taking a deep breath while Olivier listened intently "But the thing I want to know the most is why you reacted the way you did...after we kissed" Riza was now looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact.

Olivier took a deep breath and scowled slightly, looking down at the ground for a moment then looking back up toward Riza. "I wondered how long that question would take" Olivier said in an exhale "In honesty I can't tell you why because I'm not sure of it myself" Olivier paused searching for a reaction on Riza's face that seemed seemingly well guarded and hard to read. "I was flawed by what happened, but I was flawed by how I felt, I tried treating you lesser then me, I wanted to sever what emotional ties that were forming, but they didn't go". Riza's eyes finally locked with Olivier's again, "What do you mean" Riza said taking a step forward and Olivier pulled her hand through her hair once again in slight frustration, "You honestly don't know do you?" Olivier said in slight defeat.

"I don't do emotions, I like to freeze them over not care of what effect they have on other people, but I couldn't do it to you, when you fell through the ice I panicked and I don't panic. When you started to fall ill and shiver, I was worried I would lose you" Olivier sat down on the end of her bed as she continued to speak. "I tried pushing you aside because I couldn't deal with myself...I have feelings for you, I don't understand them and god only knows why they are there, I put it down to attraction but its more than that". "I could see how much you flinched when I was harsh to you, how you reacted when I pushed you down into the snow, and unless I'm blind you have feeling for me do you no?" Olivier said looking up at a slightly blushing Riza. "Y...yes I do" Riza said quietly taking another step forward toward Oliver, "Why me, you have seen how cold I can be, why fall for something like that...why fall for ice" Olivier said flatly looking intensely into Riza's eyes.

Riza smiled weakly "Because you're strong, because you have faith in my abilities, because you're beautiful, you're heavily loyal and you are a beautifully broken in my eyes" Riza paused now sitting next to Olivier who seemed to stiffen slightly at the close proximity. "And I knew I wanted you the moment we kissed" Riza said, at those words Olivier seemed to be fighting an internal battle, Riza quickly kissed Olivier on the cheek and stood up and headed for the door. "Please stay for tonight if you want to" Olivier said watching Riza walk away.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: **Don't know if I'm happy with this aha, oh well please read and review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Infection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters**

Riza thought over Olivier's words for a moment, before smiling softly "I can't...not tonight" she said in a low voice, Olivier just nodded and watched the young Lieutenant. Olivier eventually rose to her feet and approached the Lieutenant, while standing a few feet away she studied her face very closely; her ice blue eyes scanning her facial features intently. Olivier finally broke the silence that had been created "In that case" she paused leaning in closer "I'll see you in the morning Lieutenant" placing her hand on Riza's cheek almost caressingly.

Riza felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she wondered if Olivier could hear it, Olivier knew what Riza's was anticipating, she slowly leaned in making sure to draw out Riza's anticipation as much as possible. Riza's eyes slowly drew closed as Olivier's nose slide to the side of hers and Olivier's plump lips made contact. The kiss was surprisingly soft and Riza's arms somehow managed to find their way around Olivier's neck, Riza didn't remember moving them. Olivier's arms responded the same way, the hand once on Riza's cheek was now placed in the small of Riza's back and her other arms holding her close around the waist.

As far as Riza's knew the kiss only lasted a minute or two but it felt like hours, when they finally pulled away both were slightly breathless and Riza's looked slightly flushed. "I...I should be going" Riza managed to finally say her eyes looking deeply into Olivier's, if there were ever a pair of eyes she could drown in, it was hers. Riza finally managed to turn away and head out of the door, her head felt light headed and swimming with thoughts.

Once Riza left Olivier proceeded to change from her uniform, she stood in a pair of sleeping shorts and a clean black under-uniform shirt, she always wore one to bed just encase she had to rush to get changed in the middle of the night. She stood in front of a large mirror and raised her shirt to see the large amount of stiches in her side, she looked assessingly at it, the edges started to look a little pink and slightly inflamed, she grunted at her complete distaste for the wound and put down her shirt.

* * *

Olivier woke up several times in the night due to her wound, if she laid down wrong her stiches would pull and cause her to wince in pain slightly and snap her into being wide awake. She at least had a half decent night's sleep, for 2 days she continued to ignore her injury, when one of her men pointed out she didn't look unwell she near bit his head off and he ended up scraping icicles off the storage room roof. She continued to work tirelessly, she looked covered in a thin sheen of sweat and hot, when the day finally came to an end and she went to change she pulled her black shirt off to see that there was a large amount of gunk on the inside of her shirt, when she looked down at her stitches they were red with inflammation and looking like they were beginning to weep with puss, they felt hot to the touch and incrediably painful.

She looked grimly at them; she reached into a draw and pulled out a bottle of what looked like some kind of scotch, unscrewing the cap and taking a large mouthful causing her face to scrunch up slightly with the intense flavour. She grabbed her dirty shirt and placed it just under the wound, she leaned back slightly and poured some of the alcohol onto the stiches, the dirty shirt catching the mess of alcohol and puss. She hissed at the intense burning pain as the alcohol killed some of the bacteria and clenched her eyes closed, once the pain subsided she cleaned herself up and made her way to her bed.

When she woke the following morning she felt worse, she continued to refuse to go to the doctor, Olivier was the stubborn kind like that, she wouldn't leave her duties unless she was dying and even then 3 men had to practically drag her there and that's speaking from experience. It was the day before Riza was due to leave when it happened, Olivier sat behind her desk and her vision began to blur, a knock came from the door. "Enter" she said in her usual manor though she had to blink her eyes clear so she could see clearly of the person approaching the desk. It was Riza she had a worried but serious expression on her face as she stopped a few feet in front of Olivier's desk.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Olivier asked casually, completely ignoring the look that she was receiving from Riza. "You like look shit" Riza said flatly still looking at Olivier firmly, Olivier scoffed and gave an amused smirk "And here I thought you liked me" was Olivier's snippy response. Riza continued to watch Olivier, her skin was covered in sweat and she looked hot, though she seemed to be fighting the urge to shiver. "I do" Riza said now looking slightly upset by Olivier's evasive behaviour and the sheer fact she seemed so unwell but wouldn't help herself. Olivier rose from her seat and came to stand in front of Riza "I know you do...but you still stay with him" Olivier sad flatly and her eyes seemed to waver from their normally steely gaze.

"I..." Riza was cut off by a finger on her lips, when she searched to hold Olivier's gaze she saw her eyes were closed and she was panting. She removed Olivier's hand from her lips and Olivier leaned up against her desk, "Olivier?" Riza asked now more concerned than earlier, that's when she noticed the wet patch coming through Olivier's uniform shirts. "Mmmm" was Olivier only response. "You need to see the doctor now" Riza said roughly which earned her a scoff from Olivier, "I'm serious" Riza demanded causing Olivier to look up from half lidded eyes, "There's that fire again" she said half amused. Riza groaned in frustration, when Olivier pushed herself up off her desk she stumbled and slammed into Riza who caught her quickly.

Riza gave her one firm look that caused Olivier to grunt out a final "Fine" before having to be escorted out of her office by Riza who had to hold her up right at this stage. When they walked into the infirmary one of the female doctors quickly approached scanning the scene in front of her, taking note of everything she could see. "Bring her over here" she quickly said and lead them to a free bed and drawing the curtains closed, "I really don't think this is necessary" Olivier groaned as she was lowered to sit on the bed by Riza. "Take the top half of your uniform off now" the doctor quickly ordered, Riza turned to leave when the doctor grabbed her arm "I might need your help so stay", Riza nodded and watched as Olivier began to take her uniform off.

When Olivier pulled her black shirt off both Riza and the doctor gasped in horror, "I need you to lay down and don't move" the doctor said and quickly left the little area, the curtains shifting slightly as the air brushed past. Riza looked at Olivier, her torso was covered in scars here and there but Riza thought it just added to her beauty, when she looked over Olivier's bra covered chest that's when she get caught, "Enjoying the view are we" Olivier said amused and her eyes held a strange gleam, Riza flushed pink and looked away. "You really are too cute when you look like that" Olivier commented and chuckled but quickly winced in pain, her stitches were covered in puss, the area around was bright red and streaks of veins were seen covering a large are of the wound and her side.

The female doctor came back with a trolley full of equipment and supplies'; drawing the curtain's back closed behind her. "You should have come to us sooner" she grumbled looking at Olivier's wound, she pulled out an injection from one of the trays and without telling Olivier pushing it into the area around the wound and releasing the liquid. Olivier hissed and gave the doctor a dirty look but she seemed unfazed by it, "What was in that" Riza asked watching the woman organise herself as she pulled out another needle and did the same thing. "The first was morphine and the second was a small anaesthetic" said the doctor, Riza just nodded as she turned to look back at Olivier who seemed seemingly uncomfortable and pissed off.

The doctor pulled out a scalpel and brought it close to Olivier's wound, looking up before doing anything she said "You shouldn't feel this too much, I'm going to remove your stitches first" and with that she started to cut the stiches. Every time she cut one of the stitches and the tension was released from the piece of material, puss would splatter slightly as the wound was opening. The doctor pulled out the stiches leaving a gaping infected hole in Olivier's side, Riza cringed and looked away, and Olivier removed her attention from the wound to look over at Riza who couldn't draw her eyes toward her.

When the doctor put a medical tool into Olivier side she winced and cursed slightly causing Riza to look at Olivier's face. Olivier's eyes for a moment were firmly on the wound and then her eyes suddenly clamped closed and she clenched her teeth as the doctor started to scrap parts of the infection away and cleaning up the puss. "I'm going to have to cut some of this away" the doctor said looking up at Olivier, "Lieutenant I'll need you to hold her arms down" Riza stared blankly for a moment "What about her legs?" she said still looking at the nurse. "I can strap them down, but I can't strap her arms down due to the position I need her in" Riza nodded and took a hold of Olivier's arms, making sure she bent her arms and had them pinned close to her head so she wouldn't stop the doctors ability to work.

"Ready" the doctor asked both of them, getting a nodded from Oliver and a "Yes" from Riza she began to cut some of the dead flesh away. Due to the nerved had died she couldn't feel it until the doctor reached healthy tissue where her eyes slammed shut and she grit her teeth, her abdominal muscles clenching showing well defined muscle and her body started to shake. When the doctor finally stopped she took in a ragged breath and opened her eyes, seeing Hawkeye looking worriedly down at her, Riza loosened her grip on Olivier's arms but still not letting go. "You can let go now Lieutenant "the doctor said pulling out a series of injections from a tray, she cleaned away the new clean fresh blood and injected a series of antibiotics into the flesh of the wound, along with a series of different pain killers.

The doctor eventually stitched the wound closed and placed a dressing over the top, "Your body is still going to need to fight the internal infection, so we need to keep on top of your fever, you will be spending the night here" the doctor said while un-strapping Olivier's legs "I don't know what you did for it to infect the way that it did but you really needed to come see us sooner, I want to see you here every day for the next week so I can check your wound " and with that she left with her trolley full of instruments, dirty equipment and dressings. "I'll fetch you a fresh uniform" Riza quickly said leaving Olivier looking like she had been to hell and back, when she returned Olivier had fallen asleep in the bed, she was visibly shivering due to her fever. She pulled up one of the blankets up and placed Olivier's Briggs jacket over the top of her, Riza had never seen Olivier look so vulnerable before, Riza left the infirmary coming in now and then to see if the General had waken.

When Riza went to make her final check up before she went to bed, she found that Olivier was no longer in the infirmary and that the nurses didn't even see her leave, Riza did everything but face palm at this woman sheer lack of care for her own body. Riza left the infirmary and checked Olivier's office but it was empty, she only had a feeling where else she would be so she left and approached Olivier's quarter'. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then entering without permission, sure enough Olivier was sitting upright in her bed, completely dressed in her uniform looking up at the roof.

When she closed the door behind her, Olivier removed her gaze from the roof to the woman entering her room. "Is it me or do you just hate looking after yourself" Riza said sarcastically as she was now standing by Olivier's bed, Olivier had a large smirk take over her lips, "No...I just hate doctors" she said as a joking response. Riza sat down on the edge of the bed looking at Olivier "You only hate them because they have the ability to tell you what to do and you have no choice but to do it" Riza said, causing Olivier to chuckle. "You seem to do a pretty good job of that" Olivier replied with a look in her eye that Riza couldn't identify, Riza just smiled and looked at Olivier softly.

"Your leaving tomorrow" Olivier said now frowning, Riza looked away then smirked, causing Olivier to raise an eyebrow in question. "What?" Olivier said still looking at Riza questioningly, "Well I may or may not have contacted Central for a transfer" Riza said still looking away smirking, "Why?" Olivier said flatly but still looking questioningly. "Just something you said to my in your office before I had to take you to the infirmary" Riza said now looking at Olivier smiling softly, "And that was?" Olivier said not sure on what had happened in the past 15 or so hours. "I said I liked you and well... you said you know I do yet I stay with him" Olivier listened carefully as Riza spoke "And I've chosen to stay with you...that's if you want me". Olivier impulsively grabbed the collar of Riza's uniform and pulled her into a deep kiss that made them both shiver, when Olivier pulled away Riza looked dazed.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Olivier asked, her features softening slightly and her eyes looked vulnerable and caring for the second time Riza had ever seen, the first time being when they were in the cave and Olivier was looking after her. Riza nodded once her sense came back but they were soon gone again as Olivier pulled her into another passionate kiss, this time Riza moved so she was now sitting in Olivier's lap and her arms wrapping around Olivier's neck as Olivier's went around Riza's waist in response. This time it was Riza that pulled away, looking down at Olivier concerned, she put her hand onto Olivier's forehead and could still feel the heat of Olivier's fever and the sweat, "I'll be fine" Olivier said giving a small smile that Riza had never witnessed before. "You should be resting, you still have a high fever" Riza said looking down at Olivier leaning her forehead against hers, Olivier smirked and let her body sink down the bed with Riza in her arms until she was flat on her back, ignoring the pain in her side because her body soon settled into a comfortable position and the pain quickly had gone.

"Well if you're so worried...you can take care of me then" Olivier said into Riza's ear as Riza settled her body so it was lying perfectly on top of Olivier's without hurting her. Riza gave out a small unexpected giggle and settled into the arms that weren't going to be letting go anytime soon, she buried her face into the crook of Olivier's neck and sighed. Olivier fell asleep first, one because of exhaustion and two her body was still fighting a large battle to get rid of the remaining infection and the fever. Riza watched Olivier sleep for a while unsure of how they ended up this way in the first place, in a sense she had Mustang to thank, but could you imagine how he would react to all this. "To think I was meant to be keeping my head down on this trip" Riza said quietly and smiled to herself. Riza slowly fell asleep content at how thing were, mean while Mustang had just gotten word of his subordinate wanting transfer, "Hawkeye wants a transfer huh?" he said with a sly smile, "I wonder what happened for her to change her mind " he thought to himself. "Give the transfer approval but make Briggs aware that I will be stopping by with the papers" Mustang said to a young man who was relaying the message.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any on its characters. **

Riza was the first to wake, it was 0400, she was disoriented and just realised the room was not hers but the feeling of warmth and arms wrapped possessively around her brought her to the realisation of where she was. She rolled over to see a still sleeping older blonde still looking ill and slightly covered in a sheen of sweat, she was breath quite quickly, Riza gently untangled herself from the other body and stood up, Olivier immediately groaned in the process and her arms searched for the other source of warmth. Olivier's body was still shaking lightly and she whimpered slightly in her sleep when she couldn't find the source of heat, Riza placed a hand onto Olivier's hot skin as Olivier began to stir but as the cool hand settled on her skin she fell back into a deep sleep.

Riza pulled the blankets up over Olivier and covered her tightly; Olivier's body slowly stopped shaking, Riza moved a piece of hair out of Olivier's face before heading toward the door. "I hope she doesn't wake before I get back" Riza thought looking over her shoulder to see Olivier in a deep sleep. Riza quietly closed the door behind her and headed toward the infirmary to speak to the doctor, she informed them that the General was still asleep and her fever was still quite high, they gave her a few instructions on what to do and gave her clean dressing to put on Olivier's wound. Riza gave her thanks and headed back toward Olivier's quarters. She made sure to be quiet when entering Olivier's room still seeing the General was fast asleep she placed all the things the doctor gave her on the bedside table, she grabbed a cloth a wet it with cold water and placed it on Olivier forehead.

It was 0530 when Olivier finally woke; Riza was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey" Riza said quietly removing the damp cloth as Olivier shifted to sit up, her face scrunched up when she had to use the muscles in her stomach to help her move, "Hi" Olivier said while in the process of moving. "How do you feel?" Riza asked feeling Olivier's forehead again, noticing she didn't feel as hot, "Better" Olivier said looking at Riza with still slightly sleepy eyes. "You look better" Riza said giving a soft smile, Olivier grinned "Well I'm glad you don't think I look like shit anymore" she said with a slight joking tone. "What's the time?" Olivier quickly asked, quickly standing up to grab her coat, "It's 0535 and if you are thinking of going straight to your office it isn't happening until I redress your wound, doctor orders" Riza said with a slight smug grin.

"I said you were good at telling me what to do didn't I...fine" Olivier said sitting back down on the edge of the bed in front of Riza, "What do you want me to do?" Olivier said dryly looking up at Riza who just smirked. "Shirts off now" Riza said with a grin causing Olivier to get a mischievous look "So demanding" she said with a slight seductive tone causing Riza to laugh and flush slightly. Once Olivier's uniform was off, Riza undid the bandages and removed the dirty gaze pad covering Olivier stitched, Riza cleaned the wound with medical alcohol, dabbing them dry and placing a new gaze pad on a wrapping cleaning bandages over it. As Riza was making the final few wraps around Olivier's mid section she noticed how big Olivier's breast really were, she could wear a turtleneck sweater and still look like she was showing off her cleavage. Olivier watched Riza's face intently as she concentrated and noticed several times when Riza's gaze shifted slight to her breasts, this made her smirk slightly but she didn't say anything.

"All done" Riza said pulling away slightly so she could see if she had re-dressed it correctly, "Can I go to work now Ma'am" Olivier said sarcastically while reaching for the rest of her uniform. Riza burst out laughing and sighed, watching as Olivier re-dressed, she started to think how strange it was for the Ice Queen of Briggs to be so...playful to her, soft even. She smiled to herself knowing that this was only for her eyes to see and for her to experience when Olivier snapped her out of her thoughts "Are you going to perform your duties or are you going to stare at me all day" Olivier said flatly but smiling slightly.

"I don't know" Riza said playfully taking a step closer to Olivier as she finished pulling on her Briggs jacket, "Staring sounds like a good idea to me" she said quickly placing a quick kiss onto Olivier's lips and spinning on her heals leaving Olivier staring after her with a large grin on her face.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Olivier received the message from Central

A knocking came from her office door, "Enter" She said looking up from her papers to see one of her soldiers, "Ma'am, I have a message from Central", he slowly approached her desk and placed the note on it. "Dismissed" she said firmly, waving him out of the room, once he left she picked up the note and began to read. "_Major General Armstrong, Lieutenant Hawkeyes transfer from Central to Briggs has been approved; she will continue to work under your command here at Briggs. Coronel Mustang will be arriving in 2 days with the approval papers for her transfer". _She frowned at the last piece of information of the message "Why does he have to come" she said out load sneering at the paper, she quickly scrunched it up and chucked it in the bin when another knock came from her office door.

She growled this time "What is it now", the door slowly crept open and Riza entered, slightly fearful of the woman she had feelings for. "Sorry for the interruption Ma'am" Riza said as normally as possible though she thought she might get her head bitten off. Once Olivier realized who it was her anger seemed to fizzle out and her eyes softened slightly though her expression still stayed its normal intimidating self. "It's fine Lieutenant" Olivier said with a slight reassuring smile and Riza seemed to relax a little, "I came to hand in my daily report from my sniper post" she said while placing the file onto Olivier's desk. Olivier picked it up a thumbed through it then placed it back onto her desk and looking up at the awaiting Lieutenant, "I have some news you might want to hear" Olivier said now standing up from her desk.

Riza listened carefully as Olivier spoke, Olivier walked around her desk then behind Hawkeye and Riza head turned to follow "Your transfer has been approved so...welcome to Briggs" Olivier said whispering the last part of the sentence into Riza's ear making sure her lips brushed against it causing Riza to shiver. Olivier then pulled away amused at the effect that she could have on the young blonde when she wanted to, she then leaned against her desk and crossed her arms her amused look turning to a slight frown. "Secondly Mustang will be coming here in 2 days to deliver the papers" Olivier dead panned, she didn't seem very happy about that last part.

Riza nodded and walked close to Olivier so she was blocking her chances of being able to get up off the desk, "Well at least I got my transfer which means...I'm all yours" Riza said with a smile with a hint of suggestiveness at the double meaning . Olivier looked up into the earthy amber eyes that were looking down at her "Why do you never wear your hair down?" Olivier surprisingly asked leaving Riza a little bit set back. "I don't know" Riza said in honesty, Olivier being slightly taller moved a hand up behind Riza head and pulled the clip holding her hair up out, long blonde tresses falling over her shoulders.

Olivier studied the woman, she had a distant look on her face that Riza was not used to seeing, "What are you thinking?" Riza asked quietly after along moment. Olivier just smiled slightly and snapped out of her distant look "Nothing...nothing at all" she said while taking a strand of Riza's blonde hair and toying with silky strand in her fingers. She was snapped out of her thoughts when another knock came from the door and this time she swore causing Riza to jump slightly and take back a few steps, "What the fuck is it now" she yelled moving away from Riza. A large man walked into the office "Sorry Ma'am but we have news that Mustang has changed plans and is coming today" she shot him a harsh glare that even made a man his size shift uncomfortably. "Fine, send someone to meet him at the station, once his papers are delivered his leaving tomorrow and that's an order" He saluted and left the room where Olivier was fuming.

"I'm going to kill that man" she growled stepping back over toward her desk, she still had Riza's hair clip in her hand. "Can I have my hair clip back" Riza dared ask looking at Olivier who was toying with it in her hand, Olivier hesitantly passed Riza the clip back. "Why did she hesitate giving me my clip back" Riza thought to herself once she had it back in her hands, Olivier watched as she put her hair back up.

* * *

By the time Mustang arrived at Briggs it was 1800 hours and it was almost pitch black outside and the snow started falling hard. He was escorted through Briggs to Olivier's office where he was to wait for her to come back, when she opened her office door he was sitting behind her desk with a smug grin. "Do you have no concept of rank and authority" she said as she approached her desk, he just smirked and leaned back in her chair, she quickly drew her sword and pointed it toward him "Move!" she said firmly and his smirk quickly shifted into unease. He got off her chair and moved to the seat on the other side of the desk, "Well it's nice to see you to General" Mustang said in a slight mocking tone as he watched her sheath her sword and take her seat.

Their usual banter soon picked up as the conversation continued, "So I see Hawkeye finally got worn out of you asking her to transfer" he said slightly suspicious of the sudden request. Olivier played with the hilt of her sword while she spoke "Actually she requested it of her own accord I had nothing to do with it" she said slightly sarcastic, although in a sense she had everything to do with it considering the Lieutenant had feeling for her and wanted to stay with her instead of him, this made her grin on the inside. "I'm sure she did" he said suggestively causing Olivier to glare at him, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat slightly, when a knock came at the door. "Enter" she said still looking firmly at Mustang, Mustang turned to see Hawkeye entering the room "Ah Hawkeye just the person we were talking about" he said as she continued to approach the desk. "I hope the General here is treating you well" he said with his grin creeping over his face, she just nodded and didn't answer which he found slightly odd.

"Is everything alright Lieutenant?" he asked curiously, studying her feature to seek answer, except sadly for him she was always good at hiding things. "Just fine Sir" she said as reassurance, he turned his attention to Olivier who was flicking over the papers he had placed on her desk when he arrived. There was a strange kind of tension in the room that made Riza feel uncomfortable, Olivier broke the silence looking at Mustang "Well at least you can do one thing right and file a transfer properly" she jabbed, placing the file into a draw in her desk. "Well I'm not just a pretty face you know" he replied as his bantering response causing Olivier scoff slightly and smirk, Riza always found their banter amusing but she wouldn't show it often, Mustang turned to face Riza who was standing patiently by Olivier's desk. "So what made you change your mind Lieutenant?" he asked casually, "I wanted to learn new skills and expand my experiences" Riza replied, suddenly thinking of someone the "Experiences" she had, causing her stomach to twist in knots and her heart beat to pick up at the memories.

He smiled honestly at her "Well I wish you the best" he said, the way he smiled at her made Olivier's blood boil slightly, he was always a flirtatious man and even though he was just being kind it made Olivier feel uncomfortable. "Thank you Sir" Riza said returning her own small smile, the man had done allot for her over the years and she had that much to thank him for. "I'll have one of my men show you your quarters" Olivier said flatly wanting Mustang out her sight as soon as possible, when one of her men finally arrived he was escorted out of the room and Olivier let out a heavy sigh. "I really is a pain in my ass" she huffed looking up at Riza who was standing next to her, Riza just smiled softly at her. "How do you feel?" Riza asked noticing that Olivier seemed slightly uncomfortable and was sweating lightly, "I'm fine" Olivier said knowing that Riza knew exactly that she wasn't as fine as she said.

* * *

By the time Olivier evening came to an end it was 2200 hours, her pain killers had worn off and the nagging fever giving her chills was starting to piss her off. Riza came to see Olivier to check her fever and re-dress her wound, "You don't need to do this you know" Olivier said while Riza re-wrapped her bandages, "Someone has to do it and I know you won't go to the doctor for it" Riza said slightly distracted. Once she was done she took a quick glance at Olivier cleavage and met Olivier's gaze, "Besides I think you like the attention" Riza said with a mock grin, this caused Olivier to get a devious smirk "Keep looking at my breasts the way you do then I might just start liking it" Riza flushed bright red and smiled shyly.

* * *

When morning came around Olivier was brought with news that no one was getting in or out of Briggs due to a hug blizzard that was hitting the area hard. The thought of Mustang staying longer made her skin crawl, the fact some blizzards can last up to a week made it even worse and this seemed like it was going to be one of them. Once he entered the office she got straight to the point "Looks like you will be staying with us longer Mustang" she said harshly at him, "Well aren't you lucky, your blessed with my company for a little while longer" he said in a bantering tone.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: So this is my last update for a little while, I have exams for the next 2 weeks so studying is going to be my main priority. If you have any question or suggestions please PM and review, thanks so much. **


	5. Chapter 5: He's staying longer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters (though sometimes I wish I did)**

**Authors note: So I wasn't planning to update any time soon because of my exams and I should be studying but fuck it, here's another update aha. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, its hard writing about a pairing that not many people support/like (the fangirl hate is terrible) and I was really losing hope for this story, but even though only a few of you are reading and enjoying it I will continue to write and finish this story. So please Read and Review. **

_-Recap- _

_When morning came around Olivier was brought with news that no one was getting in or out of Briggs due to a hug blizzard that was hitting the area hard. The thought of Mustang staying longer made her skin crawl, the fact some blizzards can last up to a week made it even worse and this seemed like it was going to be one of them. Once he entered the office she got straight to the point "Looks like you will be staying with us longer Mustang" she said harshly at him, "Well aren't you lucky, your blessed with my company for a little while longer" he said in a bantering tone. _

"I don't think anyone would feel blessed spending five minutes with you" Olivier retorted taking a seat behind her desk, "Well considering you will be staying at Briggs for a while longer I should be giving you some orders then shouldn't I" Olivier said looking at him deviously. Mustang shuddered at the thought of what she might put him through, as much as he loved to torment the woman there were times when he couldn't match her ability to bring suffering to him. "Some men in the cargo hold are going to need help removing the ice from the supplies, they will also need help attending to removing the icicles on the ceiling and the door its self, if that door freezes shut we have a huge problem" Olivier dead panned looking Mustang straight in the eyes.

"You want me to scrap ice out of your supply hold" Mustang said with slight surprise of how simple the task sounded, Olivier just smirked. "I'd get to work soon if I were you that ice is extremely thick and no flames, I don't need water freezing on the floors" Olivier said giving another devious grin. "Fine" Mustang said almost childishly and left the office heading toward the cargo hold, his jaw almost hit the ground when he saw the amount of ice that had found itself attached to many of the crates and equipment, "You have got to be kidding me" he huffed picking up an ice tool and stated working like the other men in the hold.

Sadly his ability to make conversation with the men became evident, he heard all the little rumours that were floating around Briggs, rumours that Olivier didn't even know about and she would hear everything at one stage but her men did a great job of hiding this one, might have been that if she found out what they were saying they would be locked out of Briggs and left in the blizzard or worse. Mustang became especially friendly with a soldier called Mac, he was a large man with dark brown hair, if he wore a fur coat you would have thought he was a bear. "So what's with this rumour then" mustang asked casually as he chipped away at the ice next Mac, "I'd tell you but you're a higher rank and you work with the Major General, my life is worth more than that" Mac said with a toothy grin.

"It can't be that bad" Mustang said with his own grin in return, Mac burst out into a barking laugh "Well the suggested content isn't bad but if the Major General found out we would all be dead". "Really...so the Major General is a part of this rumour then" Mustang said coyly, Mac just smirked and continued smashing away at the ice. Mustang continued to work as he thought "Hmm well if it's a rumour to do with Olivier it's got to be interesting but the fact that her men are keeping it so well hidden means it has to be big" his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ice he was hitting finally breaking away from one of the large cargo crates.

Meanwhile Olivier was sitting at her office readying herself to make her round around the Fort when a knock came from her office door. She sighed heavily and scowled "Enter" she said while moving from her seat and standing in front of her desk getting ready to leave the room, It was the young female doctor from a few days ago, Olivier frowned more when she noticed it was her. "General I need to check your stitches; you have avoided it long enough" she said quiet firmly for a fairly small woman, "Must it be done now?" Olivier sneered. "Yes" the doctor said roughly and she gave her own look of frustration, Olivier scoffed and made her way to the doctor, roughly unbuttoning her military jacket and lifting her black shirt showing clean dressings. The nurse un-bandaged Olivier's dressings and revelled clean healthy stitches that were almost ready to be taken out in at least 3 days, "Happy?" Olivier asked bitterly looking at the nurse who was checking her injury. "Yes...you no longer need to wear a dressing; they can come out in a few days" she said not fazed by Olivier attitude, she collected the dressing she removed and left Olivier in her office pissed off.

"Fucking cow" Olivier growled to herself as she re-buttoned her shirt and pulled her Briggs coat on, swinging her office door open and not noticing the soldier standing behind it that had just had his nose crushed by the solid wood. She stormed off down the halls leaving an icy wake in her path, as she made her way through the Fort she gave orders, warnings and punishments, she checked with the watchmen to see if they had spotted anything unusual and they confirmed that they had not, though the heavy snowfall and high winds made it near impossible to see a meter in front of you.

Once her rounds were finished she headed back toward her office where a young blonde was waiting to speak to her, Riza sat patiently waiting as Olivier entered the office. "Is there a problem Lieutenant?" Olivier asked slowly walking behind her desk eyeing Riza curiously, "No Ma'am" Riza said but she still wouldn't make eye contact with Olivier properly. "There is no use in lying to me Lieutenant" Olivier said firmly and Riza finally managed to look up, "I want to talk to you about my transfer " Riza said lowly and for some reason Olivier felt like her heart stopped but she brushed it off. "You no longer want to stay?" Olivier said lowly, raising an eyebrow, her expression may have seemed strong but her eyes showed a slight hint of weakness, Riza's eyes flew wide with what Olivier had just said "No it has nothing to do with me not wanting to be here" Riza quickly said, her composure was completely shot. "Oh...then what is it" Olivier asked slightly lost on what Riza was trying to say, "I wanted to know if I had your permission to have my dog brought here considering I am staying here permanently, I would like to have him here and he could be of some use." Olivier nodded and stared a while as she considered what Riza had said, "If it is of such importance to you then you may, but he is your responsibility" Olivier said firmly not letting her eyes leave Riza's.

Riza beamed a large smile that made Olivier feel kind of funny but she put the strange feeling down to still fighting a mild fever and ignored it. "Thank you Ma'am" Riza said standing up from her seat, Olivier stood and walked around her desk, placing a hand on Riza's shoulder, Riza stared at the hand on her shoulder for the moment before lifting her gaze to meet Olivier's. "I'm glad you still want to stay" Olivier said looking at Riza with a look of adoration in her eyes that surprised Riza to high hell, she stared wondering if she was imagining it but when a knock came from the door the look was quickly gone and ice seemed to freeze them over.

"Enter" she said removing her hand from Riza's shoulder and taking a step away, it was one of her engineers. "Ma'am we are having problems melting the ice under one of the tanks, our flamethrowers aren't hot enough" he said looking uneasy, if there was one thing he knew Olivier hated it was when news of lack of efficiency in her men. "Is Coronel Mustang still working in the cargo hold?" Olivier asked roughly, she stared firmly at the man, "Yes Ma'am" he confirmed, she cringed on the inside knowing what she had to do and that was ask him for help. "Go fetch him by my orders and take him to the tank, I'll meet you there" Olivier demanded and waved him out of the room, the engineer quickly obliged and left to.

"What are you going to do?" Riza asked curiously, she was worried she was stepping in territory angels dared to tread, "I'm going to ask that flaming moron to help melt the ice" Olivier said heading toward her office door. She stood in the door way and stared at Riza who was still standing in the middle of the room, "You know Riza" Olivier paused waiting for Riza to react "You should wear your hair down more, it suits you" and she quickly left, leaving Riza standing in the middle of the room looking like a stunned-mullet . Riza finally pulled her sense together and left the office closing the door behind her, "Did she just give me a compliment" she said to herself, then smiled when she realised that Olivier had indeed given her a compliment.

* * *

Olivier was down by the tank before Mustang had even arrived, when he finally showed up with the engineer she scowled at him and took a deep breath. "You wanted to see me General" Mustang said with a cocky smile, Olivier rolled her eyes and looked at him firmly "I need you to melt this ice, the flamethrowers don't burn hot enough" she said and a grin grew wider on his face. "So you're telling me you need someone hotter to do this" he said giving his signature smug grin, "Mustang for the love of god if you want to survive this stay you will do as you're told" Olivier growled. He just laughed at the woman's frustration, he loved pissing her off and the fact she needed his help made it all the sweeter.

He soon composed himself and was no longer smiling and was quiet serious, "How much heat can this tank take without being caused damage?" he asked Olivier seriously, "About 120 degrees" Olivier replied "Are you able to melt it without causing damage?" she asked Mustang who was now kneeling behind the tank looking under it, "Yes" was his flat reply as he snapped his fingers and flames were visible under the tank. The flames soon disappeared and he moved away from the tank, "There won't be any water due to the heat from the flames as the ice melted" he said, his expression slowly shifting from serious to now just annoyingly smug. "What do you say General?" he said with a sly grin, she grunted "Thank you" and quickly turned on her heels to leave, "You really like to push her buttons don't you?" the engineer asked, surprised at the sheer bulls that Mustang had to even banter with Olivier.

Mustang let out a barking laugh "Yes I do" he finally laughed out, "Doesn't she scare you?" he asked and Mustang finally pulled himself together, "In all honesty she scares the shit out of me" he said with another small chuckle before leaving to head back to the cargo room. Mac laughed when he saw the look on Mustangs face "I see you survived" he chuckled as he continued to chip away ice; Mustang just chuckled and picked up his tools. "So what's with this rumour you're so reluctant to tell me" Mustang asked probingly again, desperately wanting to know what was going on, Mac laughed "You won't let up will you" he said with a toothy grin. Mac cleared his voice and suddenly looked serious "If I tell you, you can't tell another sole, If the General finds out we are all dead and I will personally make sure kills you first".

Mustang nodded and listen carefully as Mac lowered his voice to talk, "Couple of days ago The General and the Lieutenant went on a mission together, they didn't come back till the next day, turns out the General got hurt some way or another, had to get stitched up" her paused taking a quick look around before continuing "The General didn't seem to be looking so good, but whenever one of us told her we were seriously punished...anyway, one day when a few of us were walking down the halls we saw the Lieutenant helping the General to the infirmary and I know from personal experience that she won't go there unless she's dying and even then it takes 3 of us to drag her there, so I don't know what the little lady did to get her there but she must have a huge influence over her".

Mac stopped again taking a final look around before finishing off what he had to say "One of the men swore he had seen the Lieutenant leaving the Generals room but I personally don't believe that, I think it's his overly sexed imaginations getting to him and a whole bunch of wishful thinking, after all we are out here with no contact with woman and the thought of those 2 together is just too much to take" Mac finally finished. Mustang stayed silent for a while thinking over the information that he had just been told, "So you think the General and Hawkeye are sleeping together" Mustang said quietly, Mac laughed "That's just wishful thinking and all of us are wishing at the moment" he said casually. Mustang smiled broadly but didn't say anything and continued to finish his work for the day, "I wonder if there is something going on" he thought to himself, the thought of Olivier and Riza the two hot blondes made him twitch at the groin.

* * *

It was soon late in the evening and news of the blizzard that was hitting the area was said to last for at least 3 more days, Olivier was getting ready to leav her office when she noticed a young blonde wearing her hair down leaning in the door way. "Can I help you?" Olivier said casually as she stood in front of the doorway that was being blocked, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something" Riza said with a smile, "Okay, but can we talk in my quarters I don't particularly want soldiers knocking on my door" Olivier made it not so much as a question but more of a statement and Riza removed herself from the door. The walk was silent and when they reached Olivier's quarters she closed the door behind them and locked it, Olivier was the first to break the silence "What is it you want to talk about?" "I want to know what we are" Riza said flatly, looking serious but there was a hint of nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Olivier asked, leaning up against the wall near her bed with her arms crossed while Riza took a seat on the edge, "You know exactly what I mean" Riza said with a frown, "You honestly want to know?" Olivier asked curiously but serious as Riza stood up and faced her only 2 feet away. "Yes" was Riza's strong response, Olivier's facial expression was emotionless but her voice was low "I assumed you were mine and no one else's" Olivier said, Riza took another step forward and placed a soft hand onto Olivier's cheek, Olivier looked at Riza questioningly as Riza's face was serious, she wasn't sure if she should have made such an assumption despite everything that had happened between them, neither of them took the time to put a label on it and to be frank Olivier wasn't so great at the emotional thing.

Riza put her forehead against Olivier's and looked her in the eyes, still leaving her hand caressingly on her cheek; she smiled at Olivier before she spoke in a voice barely a whisper "I'm only yours if you're only mine". With those words Olivier did one things she never does and that was smile, though it wasn't a large it was still genuine and still enough to make Riza feel like her insides were in knots and her heart feel like it would explode. Riza leaned in and their noses brushed and their lips were but a few centimetres apart when a voice came calling from Olivier's door. "Olivier can I talk to you?" came a familiar irritating voice, Olivier groaned and Riza sighed heavily, Riza quickly looked at Olivier in panic, Olivier quickly registered the situation they were in. "Shit" Olivier cursed slightly, "Go hide in the bathroom and close the door" Olivier ushered Riza, Riza quietly closed the door to the bathroom and Olivier unlocked the door and opened it to see Mustang standing in front of her.

"What?" Olivier asked aggressively her ice blue eyes, threatening to give a look that could kill, Mustang stood there looking serious for once "Have you seen Hawkeye? I wanted to speak to her", Olivier could feel a protective streak start to build "She finished her duties and went to her quarters" Olivier said un-amused. "I checked her quarters but there was no answer" Mustang said frowning and slightly suspicious, Olivier sighed then frowned "Mustang did it ever occur to you she didn't answer because she was asleep, it is at least 0100 in the morning". "Mmm well I'll speak to her in the morning then" he said slowly losing his frown, Olivier suddenly felt defensive again when she thought over the fact that what was so important that he wanted to speak to Riza in the middle of the night.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until morning" Olivier asked seriously pissed, one because she was tired, two because Riza was hiding in the bathroom weighting to get out and three she just hated Mustang's presents most of the time. Mustang smirked and stepped away from the door, "I'll see you in the morning General" he said with a careless wave and a large grin, Olivier just growled and slammed the door, at the sound of the slam Riza opened the bathroom door and stepped out. "You okay?" Riza asked walking toward Olivier who was still standing near the door, Olivier just looked at her and mumbled something like "Fine", Riza just stared at Olivier curiously causing Olivier to point it out "Why are you staring at me like that?" Olivier said dryly causing Riza to chuckle. "Why wouldn't I?" Riza said playfully with a smile causing Olivier's previous annoyance to just dissipate, Olivier was the one to react and grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her to her, wrapping her arms around Riza's waist. She looked down at the woman in her arms, speaking in a low slightly seductive tone "Now...before we get interrupted again" she said but quickly stopped and kissed Riza on the lips.

The kiss was hot, passionate, long and lip bruising, Olivier's hand went from Riza's waist down to gently group her ass and as if like a perfectly received message Riza lifted her legs around Olivier's waist as Olivier lifted her off the floor, still not breaking the intensity. The kiss lasted minutes but the only reason they pulled away was because their lungs desperately needed oxygen, they stared at each other for a long while before Riza spoke "I should probably go" she said but still no moving her legs from Olivier's waist or her arms from around Her neck. Olivier nodded but still didn't move from their position.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Night Time Stay

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, had exams plus I've been having issues with the internet so that has also hindered my ability to update so sorry about that. Also pre warning this chapter will have sex in it so you know the usual routine, don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. **

Olivier looked deeply into Riza's eyes, not removing her arms from around Riza's waist or breaking the intensity in her gaze, Riza's chest was rising and falling quickly her amber eyes now deep and smoky from the intensity of her lovers gaze. The strong sexual tension was becoming unbearable and it was Riza who broke the never ending silence, "I really should go" she said in barely a whisper her eyes still not breaking from Olivier's. Olivier nodded and slowly loosened her grip around Riza waist and Riza's legs slowly slide down Olivier's hips, skimming down her long legs until she was standing, Riza's arms were no longer around Olivier's neck but her hands rested lightly on her shoulders.

The next move was not anticipated by the young Lieutenant, Olivier shoved Riza backward, her knees hitting the edge of the bed causing her to topple backward, Olivier lay hovering over the top of her pinning each hand by the sides of her head. Her mane of long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and falling down the sides of her face, there was a predatory look in those eyes, one that made Riza shiver and her breath hitch. Olivier lowered her face down to Riza's so their noses were just brushing, Olivier smirked slightly and her eyes were dark with lust, "You should...but do you really want to?" she said in a husky seductive voice. The words wrapped around Riza's mind like a fog, she felt light headed and drunk on the atmosphere between them, Riza was covered with a slight sheen of sweat now and her face was flushed.

Olivier took the no reply as a "I don't really want to go" and proceeded to kiss her chin and slowly made her way down to Riza's neck, taking a small piece of soft skin between her teeth and sucking causing Riza to groan and her body to arch slightly. When Olivier pulled away and went to Riza's lips Riza pushed into the kiss hotly, her tongue openly accepting Olivier's and her body melding with hers. When Riza finally had her hands free they quickly found their way to Olivier's back pulling her down more against her, but Olivier had other ideas and suddenly pulled Riza up with her so they were both sitting upright, her hands undoing the buttons on Riza's jacket as they continued to kiss.

Once Riza's jacket was off Olivier's hands proceeded to climb under Riza's black undershirt to find soft lightly toned skin, her hands were caressing and soft, one made its way around to Riza's back the other slowly gliding up to cup a bra covered breast. Riza let out a muffled moan as Olivier continued to tease and play with the sensitive flesh while unsnapping the bra from behind with her free hand, Riza quickly pulled away and worked on Olivier's jacket and once that was off she quickly pulled off the black undershirt exposing large, smooth breasts covered in a black bra. Olivier was well know for the size of her breast, as her mother use to say to her "You look like your showing off even in a turtleneck sweater", Riza quickly took both in her hands, squeezing and toying with the bountiful flesh, they were big and weighed heavily in her hands, Olivier's nipples responded quickly to the attention, perking up and pushing into the palms of Riza's hands.

Riza wasted no time in removing the last piece of fabric between her and more soft skin, casting the bra aside and letting her fingers glide over Olivier's nipples and then trapped them between her thumb and finger, pinching and pulling slightly causing Olivier to groan, Olivier grew impatient and quickly took the bottom of Riza's shirt in her hands and pulled it up and over Riza's head. The shirt was quickly off and Olivier pulled Riza into another head spiningly deep kiss, their breast pushing against each other and their nipples touching and perking with the sensitivity. As they kissed Olivier's hands drifted down to Riza's pants, working at the button and then zipping down the zip, her hand snaking into the underwear to find a well groomed pubic mound, when her hand slipped in between Riza's lips, Riza gasped and moaned into her mouth causing Olivier to smirk slightly as they kissed.

Olivier pulled away from the kiss and pushed Riza back so she lay flat on the bed; Olivier grabbed the top of Riza's pants and pulled them down, underwear included. Once Riza lay their naked and on her bed she wasted no time in removing the last few items of her own clothing, casting them aside and then laying on top of Riza for another deep kiss. Olivier kissed Riza's neck, slowly travelling down to her collar bone, bitting and nipping at the soft skin; she traced her tongue slowly down to Riza's right breast causing the skin to goose-bump on its path until she took a perked pink bud to her lips. Sucking and biting the flesh causing Riza's to moan and her body to arch upward with every touch, as she worked on one breast with her mouth she tweaked and played with the other with her hand, pulling the nipple and teasing it.

She switched between the two before slowly trailing kisses down Riza's stomach, using her tongue to circle around Riza's belly button causing Riza to whimper and lift her hips, Olivier knew she was teasing but she loved to hear the little gasps, moans and whimpers her lover was making. Olivier torturously continued her path down to Riza's mound, her legs opened up wide to occupy Olivier, she kissed the top of the well groomed hair causing Riza's hips to swivel slightly with the contact. Olivier then began to kiss Riza's inner thighs, then outer lips but still not making complete contact, she was teasing to insanity and back, when her tongue finally made contact with Riza's glistening sex, Riza groaned loudly and her hands instinctively balled into the sheet. Olivier began to perform long torturous strokes from Riza's slit all the way up and around her clit, she did this several times before Riza's hand found its way into Olivier hair pulling her face closer causing Olivier to chuckle.

Olivier began her ministrations, her tongue circled and fluttered against Riza's clit, then suddenly taking the small button into her lips, sucking and lashing at it with her tongue, Riza's hips began to rise and the small muscles in her back began to twitch as her arousal built. Riza's hand in Olivier's hair was tightly balled, her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, Riza's moans grew and her hips began to move and rock against Olivier mouth. Olivier suddenly brought her hand toward Riza's slit, stroking around the wanting flesh then quickly sinking a finger in, then a second causing Riza to moan out loudly, she began pumping the fingers in and out, curling the tips to rub against the top of Riza vaginal walls.

Riza felt a massive orgasm building until she felt like she was a beaver damn holding back the Pacific Ocean, when she cam her body arched up and then her muscles locked, the hand in Olivier hair was tight and pulling hard, her whole body shook and spasmed and Olivier continued licking to heighten and draw out Riza's orgasm. When Riza's body finally relaxed Olivier stopped licking and crawled up Riza's body and kissed her softly on the lips, Riza looked at Olivier through half lidded eyes , Riza's her hair was sprawled out all over the bed and parts of her hair were sticking to her sweat covered face. Riza smiled a contented smile as Olivier looked down at her with a surprisingly soft expression, her blue eyes filled with a strange kind of light, the look itself made Riza's heart swell.

Riza slowly brought her hands over Olivier's chest, cupping her large breasts and squeezing gently, Olivier laid down next to Riza as she continued to fondle Olivier, "I love these things" Riza said quietly now on top of Olivier. Olivier smirked slightly as she continued to watch Riza "I do have to say one thing though" Riza said suddenly serious looking at Olivier, Olivier just raised an eyebrow in question, Riza quickly grew a devious grin "I just hope they don't get between us" and gave both her breasts a good squeeze. Olivier responded with a flat "Ha ha" and then chuckled slightly as she continued watching her lover work her body, Riza straddled Olivier's hips and continued her groping of her older lover, she then leaned down taking an erect nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it causing a shudder from Olivier.

She proceeded to group and fondle Olivier's breasts and nipples before repositioning her hips and legs, she now had one of Olivier's legs up on her shoulder and her sex was now pushing up against Olivier's, the contact of both their sex's was arousing and stimulating in itself. As Riza slowly began to rotate her hips, their clit's began to rub, the feeling was intense as they could feel each other's arousal, Olivier found the whole situation incredibly erotic. The quicker Riza moved and thrusted the harder Olivier would push back seeking her own climax. Olivier moaned when Riza moved her pelvis in an up and down motion, pushing harder against her in response, Riza took this as her que and began moving faster and harder.

"Don't you dare fucking stop" Olivier groaned loudly and Riza picked up the pace, Riza fought back her second climax to bring Olivier to her own once Olivier's whole body arched up like a tightly strung bow, her body locked and she shook, Riza gave in to her own orgasm as it smacked into her like a brick wall causing her to collapse on top of Olivier. They were filled with a feeling of euphoria and exhaustion, Riza held Olivier as her older lover still shook through the rest of her orgasm, she brushed part of Olivier's hair off her sweat covered face once Olivier finally came down from her climax. Pulling Riza down against her tightly with what she thought felt like lead weighted arms and rolled them onto their side, Riza buried her face into the crook of Olivier's neck. Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Olivier moved part of her blonde hair from her face, then took along strand into her fingers, toying with it and looking at it, Riza watched as Olivier continued playing with the silky strand of her hair.

Olivier looked at Riza for a brief moment before continuing playing with Riza's hair in her fingers, "Why do you like my hair down so much?" Riza asked softly looking at Olivier's face, Olivier just smiled slightly and looked at Riza, "Because your hair is gold" Olivier said plainly, Riza stared blankly at Olivier for a moment before speaking again "What?" was all she could think to say. "The way your hair hits the light, it's not blonde its gold" Olivier said pausing for a moment and staring at Riza with that funny look she get's that Riza can't identify "When I see you in the light it glows...you have a crown...one that you should be proud to wear" Olivier finished and then quickly snapped out of her funny look. Riza kissed Olivier on the lips softly and she responded as equally, Olivier pulled Riza close and they stayed that way, even after the kiss broke neither of them moved, sleep quickly consumed them.

* * *

Olivier woke first, she lay on her side and watched Riza as she slept, she saw how soft her features were and how her hair fell across her face, though she may never say it she did think Riza was quiet simply beautiful. Riza's eyes eventually flattered open, sleep still evident in the young woman's eyes, "Morning" Olivier said softly with a slight smile, Riza smiled softly and replied with a quiet "Good morning". Olivier started getting changed as Riza tried to wake herself properly, Olivier stopped dressing briefly and stood only wearing her military pants and boots, her long blonde hair coming across her breasts slightly, she looked down to inspect the stitches she blatantly ignored the night before. They looked a little pink from being pulled around but other than that they were fine, Olivier scrunched her nose up and looked away toward her bed where Riza was still sprawled, barely covered by blankets.

"You getting up any time soon" Olivier said with a teasing tone, crossing her arms over her bare chest and raising an eyebrow, a grin pulling at the sides of her lips. Riza chuckled and sighed then she snapped into a sudden look of panic, "Mustang" she stated with her eyes as wide as saucers, they stared at each other for a brief moment before Olivier quickly picked up the top half of her uniform and Riza flung the sheets off and jumped up out of the bed.

It quickly turned into a mad rush to get Riza out of the room 1) Before any of the men came past, 2) So Mustang didn't come snooping around to try and find Riza and 3) They both soon had to be at their duties. Riza just arrived at her room and quickly washed and changed into clean clothes when a knock came from her door, she walked to the door and opened it to see Mustang standing in the door way. "Can I help you Sir?" she said while stepping outside her quarters and closing the door, "Yes actually I wanted to talk to you" he said with a semi serious tone, "What about?" she said while locking the door and turning to face him. "I heard that you and the General went on a mission, you both got into some kind of trouble?" he said with a slight frown, "Sort of Sir" Riza said in a flat tone to him. "Care to explain a bit?" he smiled slightly in an attempt of encouragement, "I fell through an iced lake...Major General Armstrong pulled me out...as far as I remember she gave me mouth to mouth...I blacked out again after that...when I woke up I was in a cave by a fire" she said trying to avoid details such as she was naked and they kissed.

He nodded and a smirk quickly grew on his face "So she kissed you" he said coyly, "No Sir" Riza said in quick defence, her heart was pounding she was worried about how much he knew and how the hell he found out they kissed, "Aww come now we all know mouth to mouth is practically kissing" he said with a large grin. She felt her heart rate slow at that statement but the slight increase in the rise and fall of her chest gave the slightest signal away "Whatever you say Sir" she said taking a slight deep breath, he laughed and smiled "I'll leave you to get to work" he said before turning around and walking away. "Well that was interesting" he mused to himself as he walked down the halls, "What is going on around here General?" he said to himself with a devious grin.

Mustang proceeded to walk toward Olivier's office where she had just finished filing a large report about the latest Drachmann movements, she slide the file into a draw when he knocked on the door. "Enter" she said flatly when she saw him walked into her room she rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Yes?" she said in question looking at him with flat expression, "Good morning to you to" he said with a shit eating grin, "Mustang I don't have time for your bullshit, what do you want?" her words laced in ice. "I wanted to know if there was any news on this blizzard" he said with another large grin, "No" was her agitated reply, "But in any case I have more orders for you" she quickly grew a dark smirk that made Mustangs heart stop, "God this can't be good" he thought to himself. "We are one watchman short and I need you to replace him" she said with her smirk growing slightly, "Outside?" Mustang asked dumbly he knew exactly that it was going to be outside, "Yes" she paused "I'd hurry up if I were you Mustang" she said with a wave of her hand.

He left the room and grumbled to himself the whole trip to the top of the Fort, the men took turns on who would stand outside, they rotated between two being outside and two being in, in that section of the fort. He struck up a conversation with a young man called Troy, turns out Troy was the one who was part of the rumour going around, he was the one who claimed he saw Lieutenant Hawkeye leaving the Generals quarters. "So you saw Hawkeye leaving the Generals room hey?" Mustang sad casually while he waited to take his shift outside, "Yeah, I'm not even kidding I saw it with my own two eyes" Troy said in honest defence. "You think there is something going on between them?" Mustang asked next, Troy laughed and nodded as he spoke "One can dream... but I think so though, I know what I saw". Mustang nodded and began to think "Hawkeye seemed a little put out when I started asking about what happened on the mission, there is more to what she said that's for sure" he frowned slightly as he continued thinking to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy metal door opening, wind and snow bursting in; a large Briggs soldier walked in and closed the door, brushing off the snow on his shoulders. "You're up" he said in a gruff voice, Mustang all but groaned as he pulled his jacket tightly closed and opened the door, wind and snow pelting him in the face.

* * *

Olivier was walking to her office when she was interrupted by a very persistent and very irritating doctor, "What do you want now" Olivier growled, storming past the doctor. "You need to come get your stitches removed" the doctor frankly stated following Olivier closely, Olivier turned and stared hard at the woman with a sneer. "Fine let's get this over with" Olivier said through complete distaste, they both walked to the infirmary, once their Olivier removed her Biggs coat and then her blue military jacket. She just lifted up her black undershirt instead of taking the whole thing off; she lay back on the bed while the doctor started pulling out the large number of stitches. She looked down to see a very defined scar on her side it was at least 10 or so centimetres long and you could tell the wound was deep.

Once all the stitches were out she stood and stretched out her side, feeling the slight tight pull of scar tissue, "You shouldn't have any issues with it in the future" the doctor stated while placing a pair of forceps back onto a medical tray, "Good" Olivier said bluntly and picked up the rest of her uniform to finish dressing. She wasted no time in leaving the infirmary, she really did hate those places and just didn't like doctors, but she knew she couldn't fault her medical staff they had saved many of her men countless times and even her own life on the rare occasion.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: So I'm sorry again for not updating sooner, I have had so much going on I just haven't been able to write anything, plus I have had no internet and I have only been able to update using my school laptop and internet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or if you just want to talk also feel free to message me, other than that please R&R and thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7: Tricking & Running

**Authors note: Sorry guys for how long this update has taken, I hate leaving updates for so long but I haven't had any free time for myself for a number of reasons, plus I sort of lost inspiration because of some of those reasons so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you may be hoping. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. **

Mustang spent the rest of his day in and out of the furious wind and snow on watch, his attitude was now as bitter as the wind and just as cold. For the many hours he was standing out in the blizzard he began to think of a way that he may be able to drag the information out of Olivier and Riza, and the one he devised might just do the trick. He made is gradual walk from his watch post back into the Fort, after the things he heard over the 2 days from Mac and then Troy the eye witness, he believed in what he was told by these soldier. "Only one way to find out if it's true" Mustang thought to himself as he navigated the giant halls heading toward Olivier's office, when he knocked on the door and there was a grunted enter he opened the door to find Riza in the room as well. "Perfect" he thought to himself grinning inwardly, "What is it Mustang" Olivier said with a slight sneer looking at Mustang that still had snow in his hair and on his shoulders.

"I don't recall if I told you this when I arrived General but Major Armstrong has a message for you from your parents that he wanted me to pass on" Mustang said with a flat expression but grin slowly starting to pull at the edge of his lips. Olivier groaned "What did the idiot have to say?" Olivier said in an annoyed tone, "According to your parents because you are the Armstrong heir you must find a suitor" he paused for a moment for effect before continuing "If you don't have one by the end of the month they will pick one for you and you will be wed within a month of your meeting with him". Riza turned and looked at Olivier with wide eyes, Olivier's fists clenched and slammed them onto her desk causing it to crack down the centre, looking up at Mustang with fire in her eyes.

Olivier looked at Riza from the corner of her eye before looking down at the fists against her desk, she let out a slight growl still looking at her hands and slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Get out Mustang" she said quietly but still slightly forceful, "What was that General?" Mustang asked not sure on what the woman said but getting concerned with the rage that seemed to be building. "I said get out!" she roared at him, her fists shaking with how tightly she'd been clenching them, Riza watched trying to keep her composure but she felt the familiar stinging of tears at the corners of her eyes that she was fighting so hard. Mustang didn't need to be told twice and closed the door quickly behind him; he silently placed his ear against the hardwood of the door trying to listen.

Olivier straightened herself up and looked over to Riza who was visibly shocked by what Mustang had said but also slightly terrified of Olivier's giant explosion, Olivier softened her expression as best she could but her eyes did all the work, from the look that Olivier gave Riza the tears that had been threatening to be visible quickly arrived. Her eyes watered and she quickly tired to hide her face from her lover but it was too late, they had been seen and Olivier felt that she was to blame, she slowly walked over to Riza and placed her fingers on Riza chin to get her to look at her. Though Riza was facing her, Riza's eyes still wouldn't look at her, a tear slid slowly down Riza's cheek and Olivier caught it with her thumb "What's this about" Olivier said in a slightly soft voice, looking at the tear on her thumb then at Riza who was now looking at her.

Riza's bottom lip started to quiver slightly, trying to hold back the emotion she was feeling but the look in Olivier's eyes made it impossible , "You're going to be married off" Riza said in barely a whisper and another tear rolled down her face. Olivier frowned slightly and shook her head, she didn't know what to say, emotions were never her strong point and the emotions she was feel for this girl were playing havoc with her on the inside. "No" Olivier finally managed to say, before taking a deep breath and continuing to speak "I'll deal with it...I'm not going anywhere", she then removed her hand from under Riza's chin; looking at the girl she knew she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, but that's the thing she didn't want to. Olivier took a step back to turn around and leave but Riza grabbed her hand before Olivier could walk away and head toward the door, "Where are you going?" Riza quickly asked looking Olivier dead in the eye; Olivier had a serious expression on her face and looked toward the door when she began to speak. "I'm going to call Central, speak to Alex...tell him I already have a suitor" she said in a serious voice, looking at Riza and then back at the door staring at it, waiting for her words to sink in.

Riza let go of Olivier's hand and looked at Olivier's face for any sign of her joking but there was none, she was serious. Olivier took a deep breath and looked at Riza again, Olivier felt her heart beating faster and her chest tighten, "Is this okay by you... you being my suitor" Olivier asked in a voice slightly vulnerable. Riza just stared at her in silence, Olivier began to cringe inwardly fearing rejection, "Riza" Olivier said prompting for a response, the response was a pair of lips on hers and arms holding onto her for dear life. Olivier stiffened for a moment but soon settled into the embrace when Riza pulled away she said a whispered "Yes", Olivier pulled away and smiled slightly and headed towards the door. Little did they know Mustang had heard all that had according between the women, and was quickly running from the door way so Olivier didn't see him, "Shit she's going to call Central, what do I do?" he panicked running toward his quarters.

Olivier made her way to the communications room, taking one of the phones and dialling the number for the Armstrong residence, a loud male voice was heard on the other side of the phone. "Alex?" Olivier questioned knowing the males voice was either his or their fathers, "Sister how good it is to hear from you what's the occasion" Alex said in loud bombing voice, "Mustang told me what you wanted him to pass on" Olivier said flatly and frowning, "What do you mean Sister?" Alex inquired. "He told me that you said if had no suitor within the end of the month, mother and father would find one and marry me off" Olivier said in an aggressive tone her grip on the phone tightening, "I never said anything like that to him...wait do you have a partner" but he was cut off by the sounds of cracking then the line going dead.

Olivier had crushed the phone in her hand, as she walked out of the room and swung the door open one of her soldiers got the taste of a face full of hard wood. She stormed down the hall way and headed to a certain Lieutenant Colonels quarters, she didn't eve knock just swung open the door with a loud "Bang" finding no Mustang to be found and the room bare. She growled and raced down the halls to find the man that had caused this trouble, but she couldn't find him "Where is he!" she yelled at a group of men walking down the hall. They all looked wide eyed at the woman with the livid expression on her face, "Who Ma'am?" one questioned trying to hold a solid tone but he shifted uncomfortably , "Mustang where is Mustang" she said trying to hold her rage down.

"Ma'am Colonel Mustang has left; there was a gap in the blizzard"

**To Be Continued...**

**Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter was a short but it was all I can do at the moment and I'd hate to leave people waiting longer. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting closer

**Authors note: Okay so first off I would like to apologise and say sorry for the fact I have updated in such a long time when usually I'd update within 2 days or so, I have 3 reasons for this. 1) I lost inspiration for a while but I didn't want to just cut the story off so I left it for while I started writing a new story (KimxShego fanfic if you're interested), 2) It's my last year at High School and I've been studying my ass of and prepping for my final exams and then my ATR exams and 3) yesterday was my Birthday and I didn't get a chance to post this before then. Any way enough excuses here's an update that you guys have waited a long time for. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. **

_"Ma'am Colonel Mustang has left; there was a gap in the blizzard"_

Olivier's eyes blazed with a new filled rage and she snarled as she shoved her way past her men, she stormed down the halls headed for the top of the Fort to the lookout posts, bursting through the steel door into the bitter wind and snow. Standing at the edge she scanned the horizon for a faint figure until she saw a small dark dot in the horizon, she looked around at her men trying to see who was more readily available, "Rifle now!" she yelled at the tall solider to the right, he did what he was told immediately. She placed the sniper rifle out in front of her, placing the scope just in front of her eye, scanning the area once more to zoom in on the distant figure, "Gotcha" she said with a dark thought and a smirk coming across her face.

One of her men finally spoke up before she took any sort of action, "You aren't going to shoot Colonel Mustang are you Ma'am", she stopped for a moment and looked at him from the corner of her eye contemplating his words, after all a Court-Marshall was the last thing she want, "No...**But **I am going to teach him a lesson" she then aimed for the lock on the case in Mustangs hand then fired. The lock shattered open and Mustangs belongings flew out of his case and into the snow and down the hill-side, she watched his expression through the scope causing her to smile at his attempts of picking everything up, Mustang finally turned around to look up at the top of the Fort to see a figure looking his way, he knew who it was. Olivier smirked at the pissed look on Mustangs face, pulling the rifle away from her face, she shoved it into the chest of the soldier and strode off.

* * *

Olivier made her way back into her office, though she could deal with Mustang the way she would have liked, the fact he had lost half his things and had to carry a broken bag miles down the snow was at least a bit satisfying. Olivier opened her office door and closed it behind her, slowly making her way to her to her desk, she let out a heavy sigh as she sat, Olivier began to scowl at the events that had just transpired, she leaned on her elbows against her desk, then interlocking her fingers so they were one unit. She had leaned her forehead against them as she thought over what had been said to Alex over the phone, "He won't let this conversation go, he will contact me soon enough" she growled quietly, "And god help Mustang if he dares say anything, I'll make sure he is beaten into the ground and I will personally dismember him myself and feed him to the bears" she said through gritted teeth as he temper began to rise.

A knock came from her door, Olivier's temper was too high to think properly "What!" she yelled as the door slowly crept open, Riza stood in the now open door way, "Can I come in?" Riza said plainly but she didn't wait for an answer she walked in and closed the door behind her. Olivier just watched as Riza strode into the room and in front of her desk, "Something seems to have gotten you all hot and bothered" Riza said with her lips pursed together her tone was slight cautious, after all Olivier in a bad mood is like a ticking time bomb. Olivier just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do I dare ask what he did presuming he is the one that caused this foul mood" Riza said now leaning up against the side of Olivier's desk with her arms crossed, Olivier took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

"He tricked us" Olivier said in frustration, Riza just stared at Olivier blankly for a moment before replying with a confused "What", "He tricked us, he lied about what Alex and my parents said, there is no possible forced wedding or forced marriage, it's all bullshit and god only knows what Alex is going to do now because he knows I do have a partner now...well he at least suspects I do" Olivier said as calmly as possible but her face was full of anger. "What are we going to do" Riza said slightly panicked, looking at Olivier with wide eyes, "I don't know" Olivier growled and stood up before continuing with what she was going to say "All we can do is hope that ass hole won't say anything to anyone and we might just pull out of this okay...as for Alex I don't know" Olivier said in a more calm voice but she was still frowning.

Olivier began to lean up against her own desk and folded her arms looking at the wall behind her desk, Riza slowly moved around so she was standing next to her, "He won't...if there is one thing I know about him is...he may be an ass hole sometimes...but he is loyal" Riza said softly and placed a hand on Olivier's upper arm. Olivier scoffed and turned her head to look at Riza, Olivier's expression was plain, "Trust me" Riza said with a soft smile and squeezed Olivier's arm in support of what she was saying, Olivier looked down at the hand on her arm for a while and back up at Riza, who gave her warm smile and Olivier gave a small one in return.

Olivier suddenly pulled Riza to her and wrapped her arms around Riza's waist and placed her forehead against her lovers, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soon slowly opened them to see Riza smiling softly with her eyes closed. Olivier quietly whispered "I do trust you" to Riza and then they both pulled away, Riza kissed Olivier softly on the cheek and then exited the room to return to her duties.

* * *

It was 0100 when Olivier got off duty, she walked the halls quietly and went over a hundred things in her head, when she opened her door she was surprised to see what was waiting for her in her room, Riza was fast asleep still in her uniform on Olivier's bed and her boots at the end on the floor, Olivier smiled slightly and made her way over quietly, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked over her shoulder to see Riza sleeping soundly. "What have I got myself into" she said to herself and pushed a large amount of air out of her nose from a half laugh, she leaned over to quietly wake Riza, "If she was going to sleep here she should at least sleep in other clothes" Olivier thought as she gently shook Riza.

"Riza" Olivier said, which received a grunt from the sleeping blonde in return, "If you are going to sleep here at least take you uniform jacket and pants off" Olivier said smirking at the groan she received, Riza sleepily threw her jacket and pants off, pulled out her hair clip and crawled under the covers, then burying he face into a pillow. Olivier just shook her head in amusement and stood up to change into her sleeping short and a new black under shirt, when she slide into the other side of the bed it was only a short time before a body wrapped itself around her and buried its face into the crook oh her neck.

Olivier just smirked and returned the embrace; Olivier started to doze when a quiet voice came from her no longer sleeping lover, "Olivier?" Riza said in a quite tone, "Mmmmm" was Olivier slow sleepy response. "I'm glad you wanted to have my as your suitor" Riza said before snuggling further into Olivier's arms, Olivier stayed silent for a moment trying to find the words she was searching for, but by the time she had found something to say a quite snore came from her younger lover. Oliver sighed heavily and stroked Riza's long blonde hair before finally falling asleep.

* * *

-4 days later-

A package had finally arrived for Riza, it was quite large and the box said handle with care, when Riza approached the box and tried looking through the holes a nose came sticking at and sniffing the air, a bark came from the inside of the box and Riza quickly opened it. Olivier watched from the open door way as Riza smiled largely and opened up the top of the box to see Black Hayate wagging his tail and looking up at her barking...

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Okay so I don't think it turned out to bad considering its been ages since I have thought of continuing this story, so I'll leave a better warning now and say my updates will be very infrequent until after graduation then I should have plenty of time after that to write more story and update more frequently. Please R&R and thank you for your support **


End file.
